paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/Grand Theft Auto 4 parody
Get do Gta with dogs Plot The story begins when Rocky, the main character, arrives in Liberty City. His Old friend, Marshall, has told him Liberty City is a true paradise. When he gets there, none of it appears to be true, there is no big mansion and there are no girls around. Marshall has not got a Family, even worse, because of his gamble addiction he is in dept. he works for a small taxi company and lives in a very small apartment and therefore Rocky decides to help him. Soon Rocky meat a lot of dogs and people. He gets his first girlfriend, Angel, and some new friends, like Rubble. Through Marshall, Rocky meets Buster, who has some jobs for him. Marshall discovers that Rosie is cheating on him with Buster, after which Rocky kills Buster. After Rocky kills Buster, he will tell Marshall what is the real reason why he came to Liberty City. In the past, Rocky was all alone and his owner was in the army, and his unit was very close. Until they were ambushed, and the entire unit was murdered, except Rocky and two others. Rocky is convinced that one of these two betrayed the unit and he wants to find out which one it was. One of these two lives in Liberty City, and he wants to pay him a visit. He wants to find his Special Someone. As a result of Buster being murdered Rocky and Marshall are kidnapped by two members of the underworld: Ryder and his Husky, Kirby. This way Rocky is forced to do some jobs for Kirby, who is rather impulsive and who likes to take out weapons. This friendship will not take long: After a while Ryder asks Rocky to kill his own Husky. Earlier Rocky was ordered by Kirby to kill Evnest, who was the daughter of the boss of a very important Russian gang: Steele. To stay alive Rocky now has to kill Kirby and this way Ryder gets possession of the other half of their organisation (the part that first belonged to Kirby). When Rocky accomplished this assignment, he wants money. To get it Ryder orders Rocky to go to a warehouse. Zuma, who does not trust it, accompanies him. And that is a good thing, because it is a trap. Ryder is not the only kingpin in the warehouse: Another Russian, named Tony, is there as well. In the past Rocky did some jobs for Tony. When he smuggled drugs in a boot, it was sunk. Rocky swam to save his own life, and got out of it alive, but Bulgarin thinks Rocky owns him money. After a shootout Rocky escapes. When Marshall and Rocky arrive at Marshall’s apartment, it is on fire. Marshall’s taxi company goes up in flames as well. From that moment on Ryder is a rival of Rocky, and he calls him several times to threaten him. Marshall is later kidnapped by Ryder, but Rocky saves him. After the fire, Rosie gets Marshall and Rocky an apartment in Bohan, where Rocky meets new people who give him more jobs to do, like Skye and the drugs dealer Kaltag and his owner. This period of Rocky’s life is all about drugs, through his principals. After Niko retrieves Kaltag’s drugs, there is an unpleasant surprise: Angel was a special agent. She was going out with Rocky to stop the drug ring. Rocky than has to do some jobs for Nikki's owner, United Liberty Paper, who is also the employer of Angel. Dusty, who Rocky have met through Kaltag, introduces you to Chase. Chase used to be Dusty’s mentor, but eventually he had no-one any more and went to jail. Eventually Rocky has to make a decision: Who will live? Dusty wants Chase dead, but Chase does not want to die and asks to kill Dusty. Rocky Came up to Dusty's owner's door and killed them with his Seraw Diver. Rocky plays a major part in the life of the McReary family, because he is in touch with their dogs. The first one he meets is Dingo. Rocky helps him with some jobs. Rocky than meets Tundra, who Niko is very fond of and later they are in a relationship. Through Rocky meets two of Dingo's brothers: Kobi, who has outgoing, and Sparky, who ends up in the pround later. They are not all of the brothers, through a phone call Niko gets in touch with Aleu. She is a corrupt police dog who blackmails Rocky with his past. The family is divided with Dingo, Kodi and Sparky on one side and Aleu on the other side. They do not speak to each other; they can not even stand one another. Once again Rocky has to make a decision. Aleu wants Rocky to kill Her brother, because he can talk about his corrupt business in public. Rocky got on a building a dropped a knife, landing on Kodi. Ralph, who Rocky have met through Dingo, wants Rocky to get some diamonds. It appears that a lot of people are interested in the diamonds. At first they belong to Ralph. Then he wants to sell them, but the deal goes wrong, the diamonds are disappeared. Later it appears that Giovanni Ancellotti has the diamonds, and Sparky wants them. From inside the pround he orders Rocky to kidnap Ancellotti’s daughter, after which they can demand the diamonds for ransom. When the exchange takes place, the party is disturbed by Tony, who was also searching for Rocky because of some failed smuggling in the past. Again he and his associates want Rocky dead, again Rocky survives. The diamonds are thrown in a garbage truck. A bum has found them, and became a very wealthy pup. Through Ralph and Franires Rocky meets the boss of the Pegorino family: Mr Percival. At the same time Rocky have to help the boss of another family, Ruby, who is very ill. She is of the Gambetti family, and Rocky knows her through Nikki. The Gambetti family fight against the Russian gangsters, in stead of the Pegorino family, who cooperate with the Russian mafia (Ryder is one of them). Eventually the power of the Pegorino family is to big, and Nikki will cooperate with the Gambetti family, so fire will be fought with fire. Rocky has to choose: Will he cooperate with and the Russians (including Ryder), by transportating drugs, or not? Deal (cooperate with the Russians) or revenge? Through Ralph Rocky finds out the new identity of the one he is looking for. His name was Florian, but he changed his name into Mooch. Rocky goes to Mooch and it appears that he was not the traitor, but the other survivor, named Star, was. Later Rocky gets the chance to take revenge on Star, because Nikki gets Star to Liberty City, as a reward for the things Rocky did for him. Rocky meets him on the airport. He did betray the unit for money. For just $1000 he ambushed his friends. Rocky kills him After killing Star, Mr Percival contacts Rocky and explains that he needs to talk to him. Mr Percival asks Rocky to meet him at the the strip club in Tudor, Alderney. Rocky arrives. Mr Percival walks up to him and explains that he is ordering Niko to do a heroin deal with Ryder Eastern. Rocky is reluctant to work with Ryder again due to Ryder's earlier betrayal of Rocky, but Mr Percival orders Niko to meet Franires at his apartment to do the deal. Rocky leaves the strip club, and phones Marshall to explain the situation. Marshall tells Rocky he knows all about the deal and also knows where Ryder is hiding. Rocky realises that now he can now kill Ryder and forget about the deal. Marshall begs against this and thinks Rocky should leave his life of violence behind and do the deal, with Marshall planning to use the money to be in a family and buy a private jet to take himself and Rocky to Vice City. Rocky then phones Tundra, who advises Rocky not to do the deal, as she doesn't think Rocky should sacrifice his principles for money or take his chances with Ryder. Rocky meets Francois in a townhouse in Tudor. They drive to Port Tudor where the deal is to take place. It turns out however that Ryder is after his revenge. He killed the people who Niko was supposed to make the deal with. Rocky and Francois, in the third-parties compound, decide to steal the money, with Rocky planning to kill Ryder later. They enter the warehouse from the roof, and find themselves in a gunfight. After killing most of the men, they make their way to the room with the money, only to see someone else escaping with it. They chase the thief down, killing him and collect their money. Rocky walks Francois back to Tudor and both of them declare themselves "out" of the crime business. The day before Marshall's birthday, Rocky phones Tundra and informs her that he chose to do the deal with Rascalov. Tundra becomes angry at Rocky for sacrificing his principles and refuses to come. The next day, Rocky goes to the Birthday Party alone and Marshall a happy hug. During the celebrations outside the Home, a man walks up behind Rocky and points a gun at him, claiming it is "a gift from Ryder". Rocky wrestles with the man, and after a stray shot is fired, succeeds in forcing the pistol back and shooting the man in the head. The stray shot, however, had hit Marshall in the chest and killed him, Rosie them Screened with tears. Enraged at his brother's death, Rocky starts kicking the man's body. Rocky's friend Zuma restrains Rocky and tells him to go home, promising Rocky that he will find Ryder. The following morning, Rocky receives a phone call from Zuma who explains that he has found some of Ryder's men. Rocky meets Zuma in Alderney and they chase the men to an abandoned casino. After fighting through Ryder's men, the duo fight their way into the casino. Inside the casino, Rocky and Zuma witness Ryder execute Mr Percival, with Ryder claiming he wants to keep the money for himself. Ryder spots Rocky and flees to the casino's roof. On the roof, Ryder boards a helicopter. Rocky grabs hold of the helicopter but loses his grip and is shaken off. Rocky and Zuma are picked up by a nearby Annihilator and fly after Ryder's helicopter. After a brief chase, both helicopters crash on Happiness Island, Killing both pilots, where Rocky chases and kills Ryder for his betrayal and for orchastrating Marshall's death. Zuma arrives and congratulates Rocky for "winning", before both Pups walk away from Rascalov's body and leave the Island. The End